fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Nemui Taidane
Nemui Taidane is a parody character created by Onaneko. She is loosely based from Vocaloid Hatsune Miku and is designed to be a lazy and lethargic character. Her name 怠惰音 (Taidane; Lazy Sound) ネムイ (Nemui; Idleness.). Design She has neck length red hair with long bangs. Her eyes are gray and her skin is light. She wears an outfit similar to Hatsune Miku, the differences being the theme of gray, black, and red. She wears two bands on her upper arm and thighs. She has a pair of long detached sleeves and leg warmers with matching shoes. Her accessories are a pair of headphones and a belt strap. Development Nemui is supposedly a combination of Miku and Gumi due to Nemui's clothes based from Miku while her voice configuration is based on Gumi. Despite this, she is still considered largely a Miku-based fanmade. Cases like this are consider odd before, because previously, fanmades are strictly modeled after their character and voice source. With deviations like Neru (whose proper voice configuration originates from Kagamine Rin, despite Neru being largely Miku-based), voice source variations are acceptable these days. Personality Nemui will get particularly angry at any people who awakens her slumber without a good reason. It seems only Dell and Riza can do those without any fear of retribution. She is also known to have a nasty tendency of rage when provoked, reflected at her armwarmer console with the kanji character of Fire. It will glow brighter as she gets angrier. Her trait is possibly explained by the birthsign of Leo, known for people with rather rash and intense rage. Nemui isn't actually a sloth. In fact, she works quite well, but because of this, she tires too easily. Whenever Dell tries to work beyond what his body can handle, Nemui persuades him (to the point of annoying Dell) to take a rest. Biography She is a parody character of people who are too lazy to make any song for Miku, or putting off any attempt thereof, better known as procrastinators. She was closely associated with Honne Dell as her procrastination was better illustrated within work, and as consequence, getting punished by Dell for it. For this reason, Nemui is often illustrated to be slacking, bored, or sleeping. Officially, she is attached as Dell and Riza's lazy subordinate in an unnamed company. Of the two however, Riza rarely, if not at all, lays a finger on her. Riza and Nemui also have a bit of fan controversy outside storylines. One particular case is an edit war removing (and at times, insulting) Riza's alternate depictions as Dell's girlfriend, and proportionally grooming Nemui as the "canon" girlfriend of Dell. While pairings like these are not discouraged, they are not considered canon by the respective authors of the 3 characters, to maintain the openness of the characters when it comes to usage and interpretation, similar to the official Vocaloids. Voice configuration Previously, Nemui did not have a voice configuration. To further establish Nemui's presence, a voice configuration was approximated for her. The configuration seen here is a theoretical approximation using existing voice banks, and may be subject to change or adjustments anytime. Notable media Additional info Relationships Nemui is known to throw a slumber party with Ruko and Neru, the only seldom times she does not hole up in her office cubicle. Her opposite hardworking co-worker/colleague is Tsutomu Shigotone. They hardly meet casually and only sees each other during lunch break. She appears to have a rivalry with her co-worker Riza Sotone, whose object of contention can range from office skills, physical stamina, love interest (especially with Dell, a subject of the mentioned edit war), to even something like breast envy. Despite the information given, the true extent of Riza and Nemui's rivalry is never officially measured and is open to speculation. Creator Cooperation Orochi Herman, Riza's creator, officially acknowledges Nemui in their respective story arc involving Honne Dell, and her involvement with Riza. Conversely, Onaneko has acknowledged Riza's involvement as well. Appearances ;Artwork :Search Nemui Taidane on deviantArt Pixiv ;Media :Search Nemui Taidane on YouTube NicoVideo Trivia *Her birthday shares the same date as the Obon festival, also known as the Fire festival. *She never goes home. According to Onaneko, she hates her own house, and would rather sleep under the desk if necessary. Despite not liking her own place, she doesn't need to pay rent and does not answer to a landlord. The only exception is slumber parties. *She has her own dakimakura with the image of Dell in it. She never shows it off to anyone else and she keeps it hidden under her desk with piles of paperworks. Gallery External links *deviantART: Terrainakka Category:Fanloid Category:Female Category:Derivative Category:Derivative of Hatsune Miku Category:Voiced Category:Voice from Gumi